Cumpleaños
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Un OSS de regalo para nuestro querido Taichou-chibi. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -Es una pequeña continuación de de mis OSS s "Insufrible" y "Niña odiosa"-


**Cumpleaños**

Siento el movimiento en mi costado derecho, desde hace un par de años eso ya es muy común y cada que esto es eminente significa que la mujer que desde hace un poco más de ocho años se convirtió en mi esposa. -Toshiro -siento un leve beso en la punta de la nariz a lo que me remuevo un poco contento. -Ya es hora de levantarse… -tomó la almohada a mi lado cubriéndome el rostro, y aunque soy incapaz de ver a través de esta se que mi adorada pelinegra ha fruncido el ceño. -Toshiro.. -la siento moverse de su sitio muy seguramente para golpearme con algo, mas me toma con un poco de sorpresa sentirla sobre mi, con las piernas a cada lado de mi cadera y con su cálido aliento chocando contra mi cuello.

-karin… -es lo único que logró articular al sentirla repartir pequeños besos de mariposa por toda la superficie de mi cuello. Apartó la almohada para sonreirle a lo que ella me regresó el gesto. -¿A qué se debe tan grato despertar por parte de mi amada esposa? -con diversión expresó.

-¿Enserio no lo recuerdas? -son una sonrisa me pregunta antes de acomodarse mejor sobre mi, claramente haciendo fricción en la unión de nuestros cuerpos, gruño ante el contacto. -Bueno -la pelinegra se acerca a mi oído para susurrar, muy probablemente, en un tono sexy. -Fe… -

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -el sonido de esas palabras y la abrupta intromisión en nuestra recamara hace que Karin regrese a su lugar a un costado mío y suspiré antes de sonreír, usualmente mataría a quien fuese que se hubiera atrevido en interrumpir un momento tan intimo con mi Karin, más con la persona que se encuentra ahora en el umbral de la puerta no puedo siquiera sentirme mínimamente molesto.

-Y por cuarto año consecutivo me ha ganado en recordártelo -admite antes de que mi mirada se dirija a la persona frente a nosotros; cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos turquesa dejan en claro de quién se trata.

-Toshiko, ¿que te hemos dicho sobre tocar antes de entrar? -cuestionó a la niña de tan solo cinco años que ha adquirido la molesta costumbre de Matsumoto.

-Lo siento -dice un poco avergonzada antes de acercarse a mi. -Pero quería ganarle a mamá en recordarte tu cumpleaños -paso mi mano por su melena azabache.

-Pero eso no es motivo para que entres sin tocar. -señaló, no quisiera ni imaginar lo vergonzoso que sería que mi pequeña hija nos encontrará en una situación comprometedora.

-Toshiko, podrías despertar a tu hermano, no quiero llegar tarde a casa de Rangiku-san. -dice Karin acercándose a su pequeña copia. -Voy en un segundo para ayudarte en la ducha ¿ok? -la niña asiente y decide irse, claramente no sin antes darme un abrazo. -Me pregunto ¿porque yo no tengo una mañana de cumpleaños así? -dice Karin mirando hacia donde acaba de irse nuestra pequeña con aire pensativo.

Me acerco a ella por la espalda antes de abrazarla y aspirar un poco del aroma a frutas que despide su cuello -Porque si Toshiko o Yuki vinieran a despertarnos así en tu cumpleaños -decidió comenzar a recorrer la zona con pequeños besos. -No podría darte tu regalo. -digo antes de morder levemente a lo que ella se estremece.

-Cálmate -susurró al sentir la fracción que ejerzo entre mi pelvis y su trasero. -Toshiko podría regresar y… -se gira para rodear mi cuello con sus brazos. -¿Cómo le explicamos que su padre es un pervertido calenturiento que quiere llevarme a la cama a cada segundo? -deposita un suave beso en mi mandíbula.

-Ok, aunque me lo cobraré más tarde -declaró antes de robarle un voraz beso.

Veo como la frágil pero al mismo tiempo fuerte figura de esa mujer se pierde en el pasillo volviendome loco en el proceso, más antes de seguir el hilo de mis fantasías decido ir a darme una ducha. Mientras siento el agua fría mojar cada parte de mi cuerpo no puedo evitar pensar en cuánto cambió mi vida desde que conocí a Karin, siendo sincero no recuerdo ningún cumpleaños antes de la aparición de Jushiro Ukitake en mi vida, y con ello conociera a personas que han hecho de alguna manera especial esta fecha; y claramente entre ellos está la pelinegra que me ha dado tantos buenos cumpleaños.

.

.

 _-¡Feliz cumpleaños onii-chan! -gritaron mis pequeños hermanos al unísono como era su costumbre, en tan solo nueve meses me había acostumbrado a esos pequeños niños y a su peculiar forma de actuar._

 _-Gracias -murmure sin apartar mi vista del libro que leía._

 _-Otou-san y Rangiku-san quieren que vayas a la estancia -dijeron antes de salir corriendo. Me levante calmadamente antes de seguirlos, ¿que podrían necesitar Ukitake-san y Matsumoto? no tuve más tiempo de pensar en aquello ya que fui prácticamente asfixiado por un abrumador abrazo de Matsumoto._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños shiro-chan -Escuche a los lejos la voz de Ukitake. -Emmm… Rangiku-san… creo que lo estas lastimando -Señaló._

 _-Upsi.. la verdad es que me emociona tanto que mi pequeño Toshiro cumpla años. -sonrío más que contenta._

 _Mire a las personas que ahí se encontraban, Ukitake-san, Matsumoto, mis hermanos, la familia Kuchiki y la familia Kurosaki. -Feliz cumpleaños -repitió Masaki-san con esa sonrisa tan cálida_

 _La noche pasó sin muchos contratiempos, recibiendo regalos de todos, mas debo admitir que el que mas me sorprendio fue el de la pequeña pelinegra quien con las mejillas rojas me entregó una pequeña caja._

 _-No lo abras hasta que estés solo -murmuro antes de ir corriendo con su hermana._

 _._

 _._

Y hasta la fecha conservo ese collar del que cuelga una dragón con ojos rojos. Al salir del cuarto de baño veo un conjunto que estoy seguro a escogido Karin y sobre éste una nota " _cancele todas las juntas que tenías para hoy, y no se te ocurra molestarte por ello es lo menos que me debes -_-"_ sonrió, sabia que haria esto.

termino de arreglarme, unos jeans negros, una camisa azul oscuro conforman el conjunto.

-¡Papi! -Toshiko corre a mi en busca de que la cargue, objetivo que dura al instante. -Rangiku-obaasan* llamó y dijo… -

-Si Matsumoto-san te escucha le dará un paro cardiaco -Yuki; mi primogénito de cabello blanco y ojos negros; deciden entrar en la conversación.

-Muy seguramente -añade Karin depositando el desayuno en la mesa.

-Iré a arreglarme, no tardó -dice antes de desaparecer. Miro en direccion de mis dos hijos y recuerdo como, desde su llegada, mis cumpleaños han dejado de ser una tarde de sexo salvaje con Karin, para convertirse en una comida familiar.

Aun recuerdo micumpleaños de ocho años atras…

.

.

 _-Estoy en casa -anuncie algo fatigado._

 _Sentí el calor que desprende el cuerpo de Karin en cuanto esta me abraza por la espalda. -¿Como te fue? -dijo tras mi espalda._

 _-Mal -tire de su brazo para tenerla frente a mi. -Pero ahora podrías mejorar mi dia -no tarda en caer en cuanta de su atuendo, un corsé negro con unas pantaletas traslúcidas del mismo color -¿Y a qué se debe el recibimiento? -cuestione con una sonrisa ladina y una ceja enarcada._

 _-Realmente lo olvidaste -cuestionó divertida mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo su generoso pecho resaltando aún más. Intente recordar la fecha, 20 de diciembre, señala una vocecilla -que extrañamente se parece a la de Matsumoto- en mi mente. -Es tu cumpleaños tonto -me recordó Karin antes de pasar los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. -Feliz cumpleaños -me susurro al oído antes de tirar de mi mano con una sonrisa pícara llevándome directo a nuestra habitación._

 _Y después de la intensa sesión de sexo donde mi pelinegra se dejó hacer a mi antojo recuerdo que la conversación que tuvimos después cambió mi mundo totalmente._

 _-Gracias por el regalo -dije aun intentando recuperar el aliento._

 _-Ese no era el regalo -declaró Karin antes de colocarse estratégicamente sobre mi pelvis y comenzar a frotarse._

 _-¿Entonces cual es? -Coloque mis manos en sus caderas guiando el movimiento a uno más frenético pero sin dejar de ser seductor._

 _Ella sonrió antes de soltar las palabras que me dejaron sin aire -Estoy embarazada -la sonrisa se desvaneció de mi rostro al instante._

 _-¿Que? -Fue lo único que pude articular._

 _El rostro de Karin cambio a uno de duda -¿No te alegra? -cuestiono bajando de el lugar donde reposaba. -Me enteré hace unas semanas, me hice una prueva y salio positiva… queria decirtelo antes pero me pareció mejor idea hacerlo en tu cumpleaño y… -_

 _No pudo terminar la frase cuando me lance a sus labios con un beso que aunque no era en absoluto tierno pretendía transmitir todo mi amor -Te amo -declare mientras la tumbaba en la cama._

 _-Aún no es seguro -dijo Karin mientras depositar suaves besos por su cuello._

 _-No estaria de mas seguir intentándolo -susurre contra su oído._

 _._

 _._

-Ya es hora de irnos -Todos giramos a ver en direccion de donde provenía esa voz siendo testigos de la belleza más grande que uno pudiera imaginar, el cabello suelto, y un vestido que resaltaba sus generosos pechos y dejando expuestas sus firmes piernas pues llegaba veinte centímetros sobre la rodilla.

-Te ves muy bonita mami -Toshiko fue a primera en halagarla .

-Mamá siempre luce bien -Yukine añade, creo que había olvidado mencionar que mi pequeña copia y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, incluso el intenso amor que tenemos por la pelinegra mayor.

-Gracias -con su dulce tacto acaricia las mejillas de ambos niños. -Ahora vayan al auto -ambos asienten y salen directo al garaje. -No me has dicho si te gusta mi atuendo -se acerca moviendo las caderas seductora. -Lo compre especialmente para esta ocasión. -no puedo decir nada antes de que tome asiento en mi regazo.

-Estas jugando sucio -adviertoantes de posar mis manos en su trasero. -Y me las pagaras esta noche -ella se levanta riendo.

-¡Kya! -chilla tras recibir una nalgada. -Pervertido -dice con una sonrisa divertida.

Tras un viaje de 45 minutos llegamos al vecindario donde nos conocimos, no puedo evitar tomar la mano de Kariny con una mirada cómplice se que los dos pensamos en las miles de cosas que pasamos juntos, aunque hay uno en especial que a mi me complace recordar.

.

.

 _Era mi cuarta visita después de entrar a la universidad, había llegado una semana antes, lo que significaba que mis hermanos aún seguían en la escuela, y más tomando en cuenta la hora, 10:30. Caminaba tranquilamente por la acera, con una pequeña maleta al hombro hasta que choque con la persona que menos esperaba encontrar._

 _-Genial -dijo al ver cómo su mochila caía al piso con mi maleta. -Tenias que ser tú -farfullo molesta mientras se agachaba a levantar su móvil._

 _-Lo lamento -dije rodando los ojos, era más que obvio que mi culpa no había sido, pero aun asi me agache en ayudarla a recoger sus cosas_

 _-Es lo menos que puedes hacer -dijo una vez que ambos estuvimos de pie._

 _-Ahora si no te importa me tengo que ir -y podría llamarlo un acto inconsciente o no se pero solo recuerdo haberla tomado del brazo._

 _-¿Sigues molesta por lo de mi visita anterior? -cuestione._

 _-No lo recordaba -frunció el ceño. -Aunque ahora me has dado otro motivo para odiarte. -dijo intentando zafarse, aunque su intención se vio interrumpida al sentir mis labios sobre los suyos._

 _-¿Crees que otra cita para comer podría compensarlo? -cuestionó tras separarme un poco, sus mejillas estaban levemente teñidas, sonreí de medio lado antes de alejarme._

 _-Pasa por mi a la escuela -dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara._

 _-¿A qué hora? -cuestione._

 _-Investiga -fue lo último que dijo antes de irse lo más rápido posible._

 _._

 _._

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! -Matsumoto fue la primera que corrió a darme un asfixiante abrazo.

-¡Matsumoto! -grite una vez que pude safarme de de ella.

-Jo… que amargado eres -dijo con un puchero. -Y donde estan los mejores ni… ¡sobrino! que alguien pueda tener -dijo abriendo los brazos para que Toshiko corrieron a abrazarla.

-Rangiku-obaasan -exclamo feliz.

-¡pero qué dices?, soy muy joven para ser abuela! -exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Rangiku, no podrás negar que a Toshiro lo quieres como un hijo, así que Yuki, y Toshiko serán como tus nietos. -dijo divertida Karin.

-¡Pero aun soy muy joven! -chillo.

-Estas arrugas no dicen lo mismo -en tono divertido agrege a lo que debo agregar que casi se desmaya.

-Feliz cumpleaños Shiro-chan -esta vez fue ukitake quien me felicitó dándome un abrazo.

-Gracias -saque del bolsillo una caja -Un regalo adelantado -digo.

-Hoy es tu dia Shiro-chan -dice algo sorprendido.

Niego, recuerdo que Ukitake prefirió siempre festejar mi cumpleaños, aunque claramente por ello Matsumoto siempre hizo una enorme fiesta.

-Bueno nunca esta de mas festejar doble -y hablando de ella, noto que está a punto de comenzar a tomar sake.

-¿Podríamos esperar siquiera a que se oculte el sol? -le riño, aunque siempre querer a esa mujer.

-Bueno, bueno, pero ambos deberán tomar conmigo -dice abrazándonos por el cuello.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nii-san -dicen mis hermanos al unísono, aunque esa es una costumbre que perdieron cuando cumplieron doce hay ocasiones donde aún lo hacen.

Kotowari es el primero en acercarse a mí y brindarme un abrazo, tras el esta Suzumebachi*, su prometida quien hace una reverencia. Tras el esta Sogyo hablando con Tobiume*, la hermana de Momo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi querido tercer hijo! -grita Isshin-san.

-Ya déjalo en paz viejo -Ichigo toma de la camisa alejando de mí a su padre.

-Masaki… nuestro hijo no me respeta. -lloriquea el hombre.

-Supongo que feliz cumpleaños o algo asi -Creo que esta es una felicitacion muy propia de mi cuñado.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hitsugaya-kun -saludó con una dulce sonrisa Yuzu.

Después de recibir un abrazo de todos los invitados; los hermanos de Karin y sus respectivas familias, y un par de amigos; las fiesta continua, Matsumoto nos obligó, a Ichigo, Yukio, Sogyo, Kotowari, Ukitake y a mi a tomar con ella, aunque a diferencia de ella y Isshin nosotros nos medimos.

La fiesta terminó, Yuki y Toshiko decidieron quedarse con Matsumoto y Ukitake ya que al día siguiente irían al cine con Masaki-san e Isshin-san, algo que al parecer le agrado a Karin, y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber la razón.

.

.

-¡Ah! -los gemidos de Karin no se hicieron esperar en cuanto llegamos a casa. -hay que admitir que fue buena idea que los niños fueran con Matsumoto. -agrega mientras esparzo besos por todo el cuello, no espero por mucho antes de cargarla y depositarla en el sofa. -¿Aquí? -cuestiona Karin.

-Si -respondo alejándome, solo para terminar acomodando a Karin en mi regazo.-Hace mucho que no lo hacemos aquí -sonrió de lado comenzando a hacer fricción entre nuestros sexos.

-Extrañas que te monte -murmura contra mi oído, la siento repartir besos por mi cuello, desabrocha mi camisa sin dejar de lado el movimiento de sus caderas, la siento delinear con la lengua cada uno de mis músculos mientras baja del lugar que ha ocupado.

Una caricia en el bulto que se ha hecho en mis pantalones me hace gemir por lo bajo -No es… -

-Shhh… coloca un dedo en su pequeña boca. -Me gusta hacerte gemir -el tono usado es tan seductor que juro que mi erección creció más, la veo desatar el cinturón, para deshacerse rápidamente de mis pantalones dejando a la vista mi hombría. Se lo que va hacer mas me es muy excitante el verla acuclillada frente a mi tan dispuesta.

comienza con caricias suaves que me provocan una inmensa electricidad -Karin… -gimo mientras la rapidez de sus movimientos aumenta haciendo que mi respiración se vuelva irregular. -Sigue.. -Karin sigue mis instrucciones, no como hubiera deseado pero ¡mierda! es excelente en lo que hace, su cavidad bucal es más que placentero; tomó los cabellos negros guiando sus movimientos, me siento al límite, pero no quiero que esto acabe así, la levantó del suelo y devoró sus rosados labios regresando al lugar que ocupaba anteriormente.

-Te amo -declaró bajando el cierre de su vestido encontrándome con un conjunto de encaje blanco con rojo. -Podríamos darles otro hermanito a los niños -mi comentario le roba una sonrisa.

-Te amo -nuestros labios se vuelven a encontrar con un beso tierno, porque esta mujer me ha dado los mejores regalos; su primer amor, su primer sonrojo, su primer beso, su primera vez, los mejores hijos… tantas cosas que jamás sabré como agradecer por todo aunque diga mil veces lo mucho que a amo.

 **Notas del autor:**

1.- Aqui un pequeño OSS de regalo para el peliblanco chibi mas tierno, además de un pre-regalo para nuestro querido Ukitake, que aunque el maldito Tite Kubo lo mato seguirá siendo uno de mis personajes amados.

Y se que esperaban más lemmon pero estoy reservando ideas para mi fic de navidad, que sera una continuacion del fic navideño del año pasado, y saben ya siento el aura asesina de mi querida hermanita Uzumaki Manaka-chan.

2.- Agradecería a quienes lean y dejen reviews, y también los invito a leer mis historias, plisss estoy escasa de motivación.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mia, sin mas me despido, cuidense, comenten y sayonara.


End file.
